spyro and blink
by human by form dragon by heart
Summary: Summary: It has been two months since Red's defeat and in that, time a certain purple dragon has fallen in love with a certain mole that is afraid to be above ground. Will he win his love over or will he never know what love is like.


Summary: It has been two months since Red's defeat and in that, time a certain purple dragon has fallen in love with a certain mole that is afraid to be above ground. Will he win his love over or will he never know what love is like.

Rating: For male on male love

Disclaimer: Charles Zembillas and Mark Cerny own Spyro the dragon and all its characters.

(Spyro s pov)

It had been two months since all my friends and I had defeated the rouge Elder Red and we were still celebrating, but I knew that I would have to make my confession shortly. I knew that I could not go on with it hanging over me, but I was afraid of the reaction that I would get. I was afraid of the rejection, but I was also afraid of being accepted, as well. I wanted to be with him, but I was afraid of what the others would think of me especially his uncle, who was very protective of his nephew. This, however, I knew would never stop me from trying to profess my love for the cute little mole known as Blink. I knew that my life would be empty without him beside me, and I desperately wanted to show my love to the little mole I loved ever since I rescued him from that cage in Crocovile Swamp. Good morning, honey! Sleep well? Ember said trying to make another pass at me when she saw that I was awake.

No, not really I couldn t sleep well. I said in a depressed tone. I could not sleep at all, in all honesty even though I was dead tired the night before and decided to sleep next to the bonfire. Now that I thought about it, I should not have told Ember that. I knew that it would create too much attention for me because she would try to comfort me. I looked around to see that everyone else was enjoying the beautiful day we were having in the Dragon Realms. I also noticed Blink hiding out in a cave. As soon as I saw him, I started to have thoughts of us being together, and to have the little mole inside of me. Him shouting my name as we ejaculated our hot cum together. I knew, however, that this would not be possible without Blink knowing my love for him was existent.

A few hours later, I joined Blink in his cave for lunch; I could not help but look up from my kill to look at Blink every now and then. He was busy repairing his laser gloves. The others had gone for a flight somewhere. I felt alone and unwanted now, I decided to stand up and go since I did not want to crying front of Blink. I set off, not knowing where I was going or what would happen. I looked back after a few seconds to see if Blink had noticed my departure, but I saw that his eyes were fixed on his gloves. I turned around, and ran off towards an unknown destination, with tears running down my face.

After five minutes of walking and reflecting on what was circling around my mind, I started to wonder if I would ever get the chance, to ask Blink if he loved me. Nothing could take my thoughts away from that cute mole. Nobody could change the way I felt towards him except for him. That was when, out of nowhere, a voice came towards me, shouting my name, Hey, Spyro wait for me! I heard it. The most beautiful voice in the entire world was calling out to me. I suddenly shot around like a bullet. My breath suddenly froze in my chest like it always did when I was around Blink. He was running towards me. I knew that we were the only two here, and I knew that it was now or never that I told him, but I was so afraid that Blink would not accept my feelings towards him. This and a thousand others things shot through my mind. I knew that this could be the place where I would finally make love to my secret love. I knew this could be the place that I would take Blink s eternal purity and in turn him take mine. Blink finally caught up to me and now I had to just pray that I didn t mess up. Hi, Spyroyou don t mind me coming with you, do you? He said as he slipped his gloves on.

Suddenly backfired from my emotional talk with myself and blurted out No. not at all! Sure, Blink! I thought to myself that I would love Blink to come, to cum all over my body, that is!

Blink started to look puzzled at me. What s the matter? You don t want me to come with you? Blink noticed a single tear sliding down my cheek as he stared at me. Spyro, Blink said with a serious tone. What s wrong? You can tell me Spyro.

I stared at Blink in the eyes and finally said the four little words that brought me to tears again. Blink I love you. I cried even more when Blink ran off with a disgusted look on his face. I now knew he didn t want me like I wanted him.

(Blink spov)

As I continued to run from the purple dragon, who professed his love for me I started thinking that I might have over reacted. He loves me. Shit how am I gonna deal with this, I mean I think I like him too but we re too different to be together. Besides what would my uncle think of me loving a dragon, and a male dragon no less? I thought as I unconsciously headed for my uncle s lab. Arriving at my uncle s lab, I called out to him, "Uncle, can we talk.

"You know you can come to me for anything. The Professor said looking up from his work.

"Uncle I m very perplexed by something " I started weakly.

"Do share it with me; I may be able to aid you." He replied, in a very fathering way.

"There s this person I seem to get a very strong feeling from. Ever since we met I would stare at this person without realizing and I find this person's appearance very alluring " I tried to explain.

The Professor eyed me, suspiciously with a twinkle in his eye "Blink, these things put together sounds like love."

"L L love? I stuttered out, feeling my cheeks heat up slowly. This piece of information struck me down hard. I knew the meaning of love. What I didn't understand was obvious. When I thought of love, I thought of a happily married male and FEMALE couple, with children.

The Professor chuckled "Yes" He eyed me more intensely "Just who have you been interested' in."

I didn t know what to say. In my mindset, a male loving another male sounded ridiculous and forbidden. If I asked the question that had come to mind, it would surely give my uncle 'ideas'. "Uncle is it possible for a male to " I swallowed the lump in my throat before I said the word "Love something other than a female?"

The Professor again analyzed me for answers with his eyes, but answered my question either way "Yes, no matter of one's gender or species, love will attract you to the person that will make you happy." He paused. "Why are you asking such a question Blink?"

I looked up at him; I hadn't even noticed that I was sitting the whole time during the conversation "I think I m in love with a male dragon." I said bracing myself for a thrashing but it never came.

Looking up I saw my uncle with that same knowing look in his eye. So you finally came to terms with your sexuality.

What do you mean? I asked.

I ve always known you were gay. The Professor said. My advice to you is, go find this dragon you love and tell him you love him before it s too late because you ll regret it for the rest of your life if you don t.

Thanks uncle. I said smiling. Leaving the Professor s lab, I headed back to the place where I last saw Spyro. When I arrived, I didn t see him anywhere. He s probably over at the temple. I thought heading in that direction. When I arrived at the temple, I saw Elder Tomas walking out of the sacred building. Elder Tomas have you seen Spyro? I asked as I approached him.

He s inside brooding about something. He said. Hope you can help because it looks like he s ready to die. At those words, I immediately ran into the temple heading for Spyro s room. Upon arriving at his room, I saw him cutting himself with a sliver blade. Running into the room, I grabbed the blade and tossed it out the nearby window. Just because I ran away from you earlier doesn t mean you should go and kill yourself! I yelled after shooting him with my laser glove set on stun so I could bandage his wounds without any unnecessary struggling. Now that I stopped you from killing yourself I think you should know that I think I like you in the same way that you like me.

At those words, I saw Spyro s eyes light up with hope and longing. As the effect of my stun laser wore off Spyro moved towards me and did his best to whisper in my ear, I ll always love you but why did you run before?

I was afraid to acknowledge my feelings. I said. I could tell by looking at him that what I said made Spyro sad. But now I m with you, and I can t be happier. I then broke down crying in front of Spyro, whilst Spyro heard what I had to say, he took my gloved paws away from my face, and then thrust his tongue into my mouth. I could hardly believe what he did, but in that one moment I knew that, I truly did love him and only him.

(GeneralPov)

Blink and Spyro both used their tongues to explore each other s mouths. This went on for a good two minutes. Spyro collapsed onto Blink s body, and they embraced each other lovingly, Spyro adding to the embrace via use of his wings. After showing their true love to each other, Blink looked down and saw his erect phallus as well as his lover s. Reaching down Blink began to play with Spyro sthrobbing cock. Spyro and Blink looked at each other again, and they both smiled, as they knew what was to emerge from all of this. Spyro unexpectedly decided to show Blink what he was made of and reached for the straps that were resting over his lover s shoulders and pulled them off along with the belt around his waist that were attached to the straps before deciding to anally tease Blink s hole with a clawed finger causing Blink burst out with a huge moan as well as a load of pre from his throbbing phallus. Suddenly wanting to wear Blink s hat Spyro took it off his head and placed it on his own as best as he could with his horns in the way. Hey that s mine! Blink moaned.

Well it s mine now. Spyro said playfully. Just be grateful that your goggles won t fit my head.

Oh it s on now. Blink said smiling evilly as he flipped Spyro onto his back causingSpyro s claw to slip out of Blink s tail hole as well as the hat to fall off. As Blink moved down his lover s body, he dragged his tongue along it until he reached the tip of Spyro s cock. Blink, that feels great! Spyro moaned. Blink then took his cock full force into his mouth causing Spyro to moan even louder. Blink was having the time of his life; he couldn't explain why he just was. He loved every second of it, but not as much as Spyro was. Spyro started to leak some pre from his member, and Blink loved the taste of it. Spyroknew that he was going to cum soon and he hadn't masturbated for a while now due to the presence of his friends so inevitably it was going to be a powerful orgasm. Blink felt Spyro s cock start to throb like an erratic heartbeat, and knew that he was going to cum soon. Blink began to massage Spyro s balls whilst continuing to suck his phallus. The double simulation became too much for the purple dragon to endure, and he yelled out UGH! I M GONNA CUM! Blink redoubled his efforts when Spyro said that. Spyro could not hold it in any longer, and he yelled out, BLINK! As he cummed into his lover s mouth. Blink eagerly drank every bit of Spyro swarm, salty cum, enjoying the taste. Did you like that, Spyro? Blink said with a seductive tone.

Spyroreadily acknowledged, God that was incredible! Spyro smiled at him as he said; Now it s my turn! Understanding what he meant Blink got incredibly excited and quickly lied down on his back. Spyro took the little mole s phallus into his mouth and moved his tongue over his penis while occasionally sucking it. The moans that came from Blink were stunning. As he focused on the tip Spyro ran his paws ran up and down the sides of it. Spyro felt Blink s muscles clench, his cock begging for release. Planning to give it just that, Spyrosucked extra hard, trying his best to get his lover to cum. Spyro succeeded a few minutes later. As his cum squirted into his mouth Spyro quickly drank it down not allowing a single drop to be wasted. Sitting back on his ass Spyro looked at Blink while swallowing the last of his cum. Is there anything else you want to do? Spyro asked. Without answering Blink lied Spyro on his back. Blink then crawled on top of him and thrust his cock into Spyro s tail hole. The purple dragon tensed up rapidly at the sudden intrusion but moaned a few seconds later as his body relaxed. Blink didn t bother with allowing Spyro to slowly adjust to his size; instead, he shoved his full six inches in at once and started pounding his tight asshole. Blink quickly increased his pace as he fucked his dragon lover up the ass. Spyro was dreaming. He knew it couldn t be real, but it was. Blink was fucking him raw. Spyro met Blink s lips and they delved into each other s mouths. Spyro slowly explored Blink s mouth again whilst Blink was shaking rapidly with excitement from being inside of him. Blink quickened the pace again as well as started to fuck Spyro harder and harder. Spyro moaned into Blink s mouth. Finally breaking the kiss, Spyro grabbed himself and started to masturbate. God, you re so fuck in tight, Spyro! Blink moaned. He knew he couldn't hold it in for much longer.

After another five minutes, Blink screamed as his orgasm hit him and he cummed into his lover s tight little ass. Spyro was about to hit his orgasm, too, but Blink wanted to taste him again so he quickly removed his cock from Spyro s tight ass and stuck his length into his mouth, and after a few seconds, Spyro moaned his lover s name as he cummed into his awaiting mouth. Sitting next to each other, Spyro and Blink stared at each other, smiling, as they recovered. That was great Spyro. Blink said gasping for breath.

I thought so too honey. Spyro replied before kissing him on the mouth. After their ordeal, they both suggested that they get cleaned up, so they walked to the nearest water source, which happened to be a washroom in the next room over, to clean up. Spyro washed Blink, and Blink washed Spyro. Spyro took extra care and time in washing Blink s body since fur and cum didn t mix all too well. Stepping out of the shower Spyro and Blink walked back to Spyro s room. So you re the lucky dragon eh Spyro. A familiar voice said.

Uncle what are you doing here? Blink asked.

I wanted to know who you fell for. The Professor said. And to tell you the truth I think Spyro is perfect for you.

So does this mean you don t care that I m in love with your nephew? Spyro asked.

I couldn t care less if I tried. The Professor answered. Spyro smiled at the Professor s answer while using a wing to drag Blink closer to him, As the Professor left. Spyro and Blink met in another heated kiss. Even though they only shared a handful of kissed Spyro and Blink had quickly learned, how Blink's mouth had to be opened a little wider and Spyro's a little smaller in order for their kisses to be completely compatible and it was quickly becoming second nature to them. Their tongue has affectionately wrestled with each other as Blink used his foot to kick up his abandoned hat into his paw then forced it down on Spyro s horns, which tore through the thin fabric. What are you doing Blink. He asked.

You laid claim to my hat remember. Blink answered.

I was only joking. Spyro said.

Even so, I still want you to have it. Blink replied.

Thanks . Spyro said as he led his lover to his bed. Pulling back the covers Blink and Spyro lied down on the bed and pulled the covers over them.

I love you. Spyro said as he embraced Blink with his arms and wings.

Me too, Blink replied as he returned the embrace.

-The End-


End file.
